


One Minute

by Finduilas



Series: One Minute [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And Danny swore he could hear the rush of blood in his ears as he started talking, nearly begging, “Wait, please, five minutes! I need five minutes.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Minute

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I actually wrote a whole fic again. I'm still crap at titles. English is still not my first language. And this isn't Beta'd. I hope it isn't too horrible. Feedback is always very much appreciated.

A bead of liquid slightly trickled into Danny’s eye, and he couldn’t quite tell if it was sweat or blood from the way the gun made contact with the skin just above his eyebrow. He wanted to wipe it away, but as he tugged once again at the handcuffs firmly in place, he knew his attempt was futile. His knees began to hurt from the concrete underneath them as Danny looked next to him. Steve was trying his best to keep his cool, unshattered exterior, but Danny knew Steve well enough to see the seriousness in his eyes, the stiffness with which he held his lips firmly together. Danny was sure he saw a flicker of panic in Steve’s eyes, and it actually made Danny relax slightly, resting in the ultimateness of their fate. His heart still jumped in his throat, not because of what he knew was about to happen. But because there were things he needed to say before it happened. And he knew that time was running out.    
  
Steve shifted slightly on his knees, cargo pants scrapping over the floor, hands cuffed behind his back, mirroring Danny’s. Steve had scrapes along his wrist, from where he’d tried to free his hands, and a burn on his neck, which he had somehow acquired during the fight that preceded their capture.    
  
Danny’s eyes were focused on Steve, as Steve kept his gaze on the men in front of them, only faltering to meet Danny’s stare every now and then. Steve tried to take in the situation. Three scruffy looking men by the hangar door, guns firmly in their hands, but pointed at the floor. One man on the phone to someone unknown, giving details about a delivery that was coming soon. Steve kept his focus on the two men closest to them. One of them tall and muscled, one smaller but clearly in charge. Both armed. Both discussing the business of their drug cartel, and their need to get rid of Steve and Danny.   
  
The decision seemed to be made quite fast, and the smaller man – the one so obviously in charge of this whole operation - cocked his gun as he moved the barrel towards Steve and Danny, still immobilized on the floor.    
  
“Sorry brahs,” He said, but the tone of his voice didn’t follow his words at all, “Too much of a liability.”    
  
And Danny swore he could hear the rush of blood in his ears as he started talking, nearly begging, “Wait,  _please_ , five minutes! I need five minutes.”    
  
The gun was still pointed at him, but the man in charge tilted his head slightly, and Danny continued, “Please, I know we’re going to die. But I have something to say. I need to say it before it’s all over.” Steve now looked at Danny, whose voice was pleading yet very determined. “I know it won’t change a thing, but I can’t go before…” Danny sighed, his breath almost hitching in his throat. “Five minutes…” he repeated.    
  
The second in command almost looked amused, but the man that had the gun pointed at them just nodded his head, lowering his gun just a tiny bit as he too repeated, “Five minutes.”    
  
The sigh of relieve that escaped Danny’s lips seemed strange to Steve, and for a second he wondered if maybe Danny had a plan. If maybe Danny was stalling because he still thought they could be rescued. But his gut feeling told him that wasn’t it, and the look that he saw in Danny’s eyes as Danny turned to look at Steve backed up his feeling.    
  
Danny licked his lips slightly, and swallowed hard before he started to speak. Suddenly he wondered if he was being selfish. If his need to get this out in the open was worth it. Maybe Steve didn‘t want to hear any of this?    
  
But the virtual clock was ticking, and once Danny started his waterfall of words, he knew he couldn’t have kept it in if he tried.    
  
“Steve, I just… I need you to know… When I got here, I only had Grace to live for. I came to this God-forsaken hellhole to be with her, to be a good dad, to have my baby-girl with me. I had nothing, except for her. You know she’s my whole word. The only thing I lived for, but…” Danny’s head dropped quickly for a fraction of a second, but returned to fix his gaze on Steve just as quick. “And then Five-0 happened, and you bulldozered your way in. You didn’t give me a choice, you just planted yourself in my presence and I just had to accept it. There was no other way.”    
  
Danny was fiercely aware of his surroundings, of his own heartbeat that he could feel throbbing in his neck, of the beads of sweat rolling over his temple, of his hands slightly shaking against the cold metal of the handcuffs. And of Steve. Of Steve’s softening look and slightly parted lips. Of the rising and falling of his chest. Of the sweat that made his hair stick to his head just a little bit.    
  
“Danno…” Steve started, but Danny continued just as quickly, fearing he would lose his momentum if he let Steve speak, “I fell  _so fast_ , so hard, so deep. So deeply in love with you.” His eyes broke contact with Steve’s as his voice dropped to a whisper, “I know maybe you don’t want to hear this, but I can’t help it. I tried to fight it, but it’s like you’re a fucking force of nature and I couldn’t fight it any more than I could fight off a damn tsunami or a hurricane. And I don’t think that deep down I really wanted to fight it, I don’t know. I… don’t know. I just know that I love you, and I couldn’t die before saying those words out loud.”    
  
For a moment all that could be heard was Danny’s breathing, hard and deep. And Danny closed his eyes, ready to accept anything that was about to come his way, whether it be Steve’s voice or a bullet through the head.    
  
It was the leader’s voice that cut through the silence as he said, “Well then, five minutes are up.” His voice sounded cold and cruel, and yet Danny was thankful for the time he’d been given. As the man took a step forward, Steve shouted out as if he’d just been slapped in the face.    
  
“Five minutes,” he almost yelled, trying to shuffle forward clumsily on his knees “Please, I need… my turn.”    
  
But the answer seemed less patient and willing than before. It was a mix between a sigh and a grunt as he said, “You get  _one_ ”, his point illustrated by the gun he raised again in their direction.    
  
And Steve sounded almost desperate as he rushed out the words, “I love you too.” Cool and controlled went out the window and made place for panic as Steve almost yelled at Danny “I love you!”    
  
The words pierced through his ears and yet Danny wasn’t quite sure he heard them. He was sure, however, of the lips pressing hard against his, almost hitting him, teeth clanging as Steve’s body clumsily stumbled into him. The kiss was almost a punch, lips colliding hard and hurtful, a taste of sweat and copper and  _finally_  seeping through. Danny pushed into it even harder, his nose banging against Steve’s as he tried to breath and press his lips firmer against Steve’s at the same time.    
  
And then he heard a gun cock again, and Steve’s lips left Danny’s as Steve threw himself down on him, strong shoulders pushing him backwards, his back and head colliding roughly with the floor as Steve’s body was pinning him down, Steve’s face buried in Danny’s neck.    
  
And Danny wasn’t sure what he’d heard first, the deafening pang of the gun, or the shouts of “HPD!” filling the room as they broke through the hanger door. 


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There were voices slowly seeping into Danny’s brain, but they seemed too far away for him to understand. Of the voices calling out his name, Steve’s was one of them. It was odd he seemed so far away, when he could feel Steve’s body pressed up against his chest._

There were voices slowly seeping into Danny’s brain, but they seemed too far away for him to understand. Of the voices calling out his name, Steve’s was one of them. It was odd he seemed so far away, when he could feel Steve’s body pressed up against his chest.   
  
“Careful, he hit his head,” was the first sentence Danny could actually understand again as he tried to open his eyes, blinking a few times. Danny could even make out that it was Chin’s voice, and then there was a weight lifted from his chest. As Danny felt his breaths come easier again, he also felt the loss of contact somewhere deep in his heart.   
  
He tried to move a bit, his wrists at an awkward angle behind his back, metal rings pressing into the skin.   
  
“Get on the floor. Get  _on_  the floor!”   
  
“ _Danny?!_ ”   
  
“Hey, brah, you okay?”   
  
“Suspects are secured, hostages alive.”   
  
Familiar voices mixed with radio communication clogged up Danny’s head. He finally opened his eyes enough to see police officers running around through the dust, handcuffing some of the men that had captured him and Steve, while others lay motionless in a pool of blood. Steve was standing up, almost hovering over him while Kono was undoing his handcuffs. Chin was on his knees next to Danny, carefully trying to pull him into sitting position.   
  
“You okay? You feel nauseous?” he was asked as he felt Chin’s hands fumbling with the cuffs behind his own back.   
  
“Nauseous?” Danny’s voice sounded raw.   
  
“You hit your head on the concrete when I pushed you down,” Steve answered, rubbing his freed wrists so roughly that Danny wondered if he wasn’t doing more bad than good. But Steve’s voice sounded small somehow, and gentler than he’d ever heard.   
  
“Oh,” Danny answered, wondering why words were suddenly so difficult to come by, his hands now free as well as Chin tossed the cuffs to the side.   
  
Danny looked up at Steve, whose eyes seemed to have a firm hold on his. Danny’s mouth felt dry, and as he licked his lips slightly to moisten them, he wondered if it was all in his imagination or if he really did still taste a hint of Steve. Chin carefully helped him up.   
  
For all the talking Danny did earlier, when it really mattered, he didn‘t have a clue of what to say now, now that they were rescued. He actually felt more nervous, more insecure. Yes, Steve had said the words, he even head-butted Danny into a kiss. But Danny realized that it was one of those life-and-death, final-wish, consequences-don’t-matter-‘cause-it’s-al l-gonna-be-over-anyway moments. Danny had bared his soul, and he knew Steve was a good friend. Hell, Steve was his best friend. Danny was sure there wasn’t anything Steve wouldn’t do for him… Did that include giving Danny the final moment he wanted? Did that include kissing Danny and telling him he loved him, because it was what Danny needed and it would all be over anyway?   
  
Steve was still staring at Danny, but Danny felt confusion build up in his chest, as he couldn’t read the expression in Steve’s eyes.   
  
“Good thing you guys ducked.” Chin’s voice broke the reverie as his gloved-up hand reached out over the bullet hole covered wall behind them.   
  
“Good thing you guys arrived when you did,” Steve countered, a small smile letting his appreciation show.   
  
“Surely you didn’t think we’d leave you here to die, boss?” Kono grinned now, visibly relieved that they’d managed to get the team out alive.   
  
“I didn’t duck…” Danny mumbled, the rest of the conversation lost on him.   
  
“What’s that, brah?” Chin asked him, his hand reaching up to touch Danny’s shoulder.   
  
“I didn’t duck,” Danny repeated, “Steve…” but his voice trailed off as his eyes connected with Steve’s again.   
  
“I pushed you down,” Steve finished for him, “’s how you hit your head, I’m sorry.”   
  
And then Danny let out a sound between a laugh and a snort, and Steve saw a smile broad smile appear on his partner’s face.   
  
“How is it that it takes you forever to apologize when you almost get me killed?” Danny rubbed his fingers over his eyes, trying to make sense of the last half hour, “But you have no problem saying you’re sorry when you’ve just saved my life?”   
  
Steve shrugged, “I didn’t really save…  _they_  came to the rescue,” and he waved his hand towards Kono and Chin.   
  
Danny’s voice finally sounded like his own again as he said, “You shielded me with your freakishly tall body when bullets started flying around!” and Steve was pleased to see Danny’s hands starting to wave around again with each word that he said. Kono and Chin seemed equally amused.   
  
“Yeah, well…” Steve started, suddenly not quite sure what to do with his own hands, “It’s what you do…”   
  
Danny bit the inside of his lip, seeing something in Steve’s eyes that lit a spark of hope, “It’s what you do?”   
  
There was a small pause before Steve took a deep breath, his lips forming into a gentle smile as he said, “It’s what you do when you love someone.”   
  
Danny’s face blossomed open into a smile, Steve’s confession making him bold as he said, “Think we can try without you cracking my skull on the concrete now?”   
  
And Steve let out a chuckle he didn’t quite knew he was holding as he reached up his hands to cup Danny’s face, thumbs softly rubbing against the stubble, fingers tracing a small line of dried blood on Danny’s temple.   
  
And before Steve could lean down, Danny had his hand firmly on the back of Steve’s neck, pulling him closer. Lips were gently pressed against each other, softly nipping. There was no comparison to earlier, as Steve nipped at Danny’s lips again, then opening his mouth slightly, as if he was asking Danny’s permission. Danny curled his fingers into the hairs at the back of Steve’s neck, sending shivers down Steve’s skin, pulling him closer as swiped his tongue over Steve’s slightly parted lips. Steve’s hands now left Danny’s face, his arms circled around Danny’s back and he tried to breathe in Danny’s scent and presence.   
  
Their lips were barely touching now, almost vibrating against each other as Danny said, “I guess you weren’t just indulging me, then?”   
  
Steve grinned against Danny’s mouth, “You’re gonna be smug about it now, aren’t you?”   
  
Danny’s free hand crept under Steve’s dirty and torn shirt, to rest on the skin of Steve’s side. “Well, all in all, this day turned out rather well so I feel I’ve earned the right to be smug. If we forget the kidnapping and the almost dying.”   
  
“And the skull cracking,” Steve added, arms trying to wrap themselves tighter around Danny.   
  
“Think they remember we’re still here?” Kono asked amused as she poked her elbow against Chin’s chest.   
  
Danny buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck as Steve shot Kono and Chin an apologetic look.   
  
Chin grinned as he said, “I don’t think it matters either way, Cous.” He tapped her arm lightly with his hand as he started to move away, “Come on.”   
  
Kono‘s smile reached her eyes and she followed her cousin as he walked towards the hangar door.   
  
Danny looked up at Steve again, his smile fading a little bit as he said, “Joking aside, that was… quite scary though.”   
  
Steve rested his forehead against Danny’s, and Danny could feel the warmth from Steve’s arms radiating through the fabric of the back of his shirt.   
  
“I thought that was it,” Danny continued, “That we were done for.”   
  
“Is that why you said what you said?” Steve asked, Danny’s face so close that he could feel Danny’s breath falling on his own lips.   
  
“No,” Danny answered simply, “I said it because it’s how I feel.”   
  
“That’s a really good answer,” Steve breathed before covering Danny’s lips with his own again.


	3. Sequel to One Minute and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“There,” the doctor said as she put the bandage firmly in place, covering the six stitches Steve had newly acquired._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for lunachickk, who wanted some more to One Minute and Consequences. Beta'd by m_l_h.

“There,” the doctor said as she put the bandage firmly in place, covering the six stitches Steve had newly acquired.    
  
“Thanks, doc,” Steve smiled as he put down his shirt, covering the bandage.    
  
“You know how to keep those clean, right?” the doctor asked, disposing of a few bloody rags and tossing her plastic gloves into the trashcan.    
  
“Oh believe me, he knows,” Danny interjected, “This is not his first time.”    
  
“Didn’t think so,” the doctor smiled, heading towards the door, “The nurse will be back with your discharge papers in a sec.”    
  
Steve thanked the doctor again and waited before she left before turning his attention to Danny, who was – if Steve judged correctly – about to break out into a rant.    
  
“What?” Danny asked at the weirdly amused smile Steve was shooting him.    
  
Steve just held out his hands and said, “Go ahead. I know you’re dying to say something.”    
  
Danny huffed, started pacing but quickly turned towards Steve as the words rolled out of him.    
  
“Six stitches, Steven.  _Six_ ! And you wait  _three hours_  to mention this? What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you think you’re invincible? No seriously, do you think your skin will just magically grow back together like it does in one of those stupid vampire shows or something? Six stitches and you don’t fucking tell me until I can see the fresh blood seeping out through your shirt?”   
  
“Danny,” Steve started, but shut up again when Danny continued.    
  
“No tell me, Steve. Why the hell did you not tell me this right away?”    
  
“I was…” Steve started, and Danny could swear he could see a distinct blush appearing on Steve’s face, “I was sort of enjoying… you know…”    
  
“You know…?” Danny asked, looking pointedly at Steve.    
  
“Us.” Steve said, and he liked the smile it was provoking from Danny.    
  
“Okay, okay,” Danny said, hands up in front of him, “I’m enjoying it too. But I think I’d enjoy it a hell of a lot better if I didn’t feel like I had to check you for injuries every five seconds. If I could just trust you to tell me if you needed to be sewn up because you actually got fucking hurt during this whole thing. I’d enjoy the crap out of ‘us’ if you could just do this for me, alright?”   
  
Before Steve could even answer, Danny went on, “And another thing, while we’re at it, you will  _always_  call for back-up! ‘cause that’s how it’s going to be, Steve, if you want to be with me. I want you alive and well with me at the end of the day. So you will call in for back-up, and you will follow due procedure ‘cause I don’t want I.A. breathing down your neck either, and you will tell me when you’re hurt, and, and… and you will not throw your body on top of me to protect me, you hear?”   
  
“What? Wait, no,” Steve interjected, “Bullets were about to fly, Danno! Of course I’m going to protect you…”   
  
“Not if it means you’re catching the bullets for me, you’re not,” Danny responded, standing mere inches away from Steve now, “Do you still not understand you’re not invincible? I won’t have you dying for me, okay? ‘cause did you ever stop to think that maybe I’d want to protect you too? Huh?”    
  
Steve gave him a sheepish smile, grabbing Danny’s hand to pull him closer.    
  
“If you’re throwing yourself on top of me,” Danny said, slipping his hands around Steve’s waist, careful not to touch the stitches at his side, “It’d better be for other reasons, yeah?”    
  
“Yeah,” Steve mumbled against Danny’s mouth, before adding, “I think we can manage that.”   
  
“And all the other stuff?” Danny cocked an eyebrow.    
  
Steve pressed his lips down on Danny’s again, then said, “Okay. I promise. But then you have to agree to one thing too.”   
  
Danny gave him a questioning look.    
  
“Promise me that next time you won’t wait for us to almost die to tell me how you feel, alright?” Steve said, arms drawing in Danny’s body.    
  
“Pot, kettle,” Danny mumbled, and nestled his head in the crook of Steve’s neck. 


End file.
